


Misha’s Flight

by Darling_Dixon08, Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: You’re flight with Misha





	Misha’s Flight

You had a nice vacation and the only way to end it is sitting in one spot for the next 5 hours. Not just that, you're stuck in the middle seat! They call your zone and you grab your backpack and walk into line. After minutes of standing in a slow moving line you get to the front and hand over your boarding pass. The man waves you through and you show a fake smile. You put on your headphones and wait in another line to get on the plane. You find your seat, 17B and sit down. You stuff the backpack under the seat in front of you and wait for the inside passenger to arrive before you buckle the seat belt. You close your eyes and listen to your favorite band. Suddenly there's a tap on your shoulders and you open your eyes. There standing in front of you, half smiling is Misha friggen Collins. You squeal in unexpected excitement. His mouth moves and you stare at him. His smile widens but his eye brows raise. You realize you still have your headphones in and clumsily pull them out.

"I'm 17A" he says and you blush. You glide out of the way and he slides into his seat. You sit back down and do everything you can not to stare! You contain all your excitement for another 10 minutes when the plane begins to taxi. You go to put your seatbelt on but the buckle part is stuck underneath him. You tug a little at it to get his attention. He turns, looks at you and then down at the seat "oh. Sorry. You should've just smacked my ass, would've been more effective" he smiles lifting himself up enough so you can get the belt out. You chuckle at his joke and smile as you buckle up. "You're a fan of the show?" He asks putting his iPod away. You pull the headphones out of your ear, not that you had anything playing since he sat down anyway.

"Since it aired in 05" you say proudly.

"It's fans like you that keep us on the air. Thank you. Misha." He puts his hand out for a handshake.  
You put your hand clumsily into his and shake, knowing how sweaty your palms are "Y/N, nice to meet you."

You spend the entire flight talking to one another. You ask questions about GISHWHES and tell him about your adventures when you participated in it last year. He asks you personal questions and is generally intrigued with your answers. When the pilot comes on the intercom to let you know you are preparing for landing he smiles to you. "Thanks for making this flight fly by, pun intended" he winks.

Your stomach drops and you say back "no, thank you. I can't believe I spent the entire flight talking to Misha friggen Collins. Err.. I mean" you blush putting your head down.

He laughs out loud. "Are you going to any conventions coming up?" He asks you.

"I want to. If I can come up with the money, I'll deff be going" you reply

"Well, what's your email address? I'll get you some tickets for the weekend. Including photo ops with the other 2 hooligans." He explains

Your jaw drops in awe "really?" You question.

"Of course. It's always great to see the fans again"  
You write your email address down on a napkin and hand it over. At this point your plane has landed and you are waiting to pull up and be let out. When you leave the plane you walk out of the tunnel with him just feet in front of you. "It was a pleasure meeting you Y/N, I look forward to seeing you again" he says leaning in to give you a hug. You embrace him back and let go when he does. He walks away and waves. You stand there, still in awe, that you and Misha talked for 5 hours straight.


End file.
